My Everything
by flame kaizer
Summary: AU: she just left them 7 years ago. And in this 7 years, they were all not the same anymore.


MY EVERYTHING

SUMMARY: AU: she just left them 7 years ago. And in this 7 years, they were all not the same anymore.

* * *

A/N: hello, anyways, this is just a trial fic that I wanted to try. Sorry for the grammar and other mistakes in this story. English is not my mother language. Okay, on with the story. Ooc-ness, I think! SasuFem!Naru… don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

PROLOGUE

January 27, 20XX

It was raining hard today. Yet, a young teen, even now that he was soaked, kept on running and running, hoping to see the one he was looking for in his destination. He fasten his pace as the rain was getting harder each minute. A few minutes passed before he had come to his destination. He knocked a few times, hoping to hear the word "coming!" shouted across the room, but he heard none. He was getting a little nervous. Nervousness crept in his heart as his heartbeat fasten. But, he needed to keep his cool. He slowly reached for the doorknob and knowing it was locked, he slowly pulled the welcome rug up and saw a spare key. As he slowly opened the door, he looked inside only to be met with darkness. He slowly went inside.

"Naruko?" he asked but there was no response. He quickly went to her bedroom, knowing full well that he'll get a punch or any punishment she might be thinking now but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see the girl, who he silently and mentally told himself that she should be there, at least asleep, but it was empty. He opened the drawers and saw that all of her things are there. But, it was all clean and tidy, maybe she cleaned a while ago. But, she should be here, right?

'where could she be?' he thought. He went to the kitchen to get himself a drink, until he noticed that he was feeling a little cold. He slowly smiled remembering one time he came like this as he went to the bathroom to bathe.

* * *

*Flashback…*

_Knock… Knock…_

"_Coming!" he heard footsteps nearing. "Now, who would come this late at night." She mumbled. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see him there. _

"_Teme?! What do you think you're- you're soaked!" she began to say._

"_Yeah. I think I am. Now, do you know it's rude to make a guest waiting outside?" he suddenly blurted out. _

"_And who told you that you were my guest- Hey!" she suddenly said. "Sheesh, teme. Why'd you have to come here soaked? As far as I know, you have a house, remember?" she blurted. _

"_It was raining and this is the nearest place I could go. Would you mind?" he said. She just sighed. _

"_Fine. Go and take a bath or you'll get a cold. I'll just find some clothes here that would fit you, if there is." She said turning her back from Sasuke as he slowly walked inside._

"_Hn." Was his only reply._

_*end of Flashback…*_

* * *

He smiled at the memory. Who knew she could be caring at times? As he finished taking a bath, he looked around, but there was still no sign of her. He just sighed as he made his way to her bedroom, knowing full well that maybe the clothes he had one time was till there.

* * *

He then waited and waited for hours yet no one came.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself. He opened the TV, wherein it shows a car accident.

_Here, live at the busy streets of Konoha, was an accident. Two cars had clashed with each other. Ambulances, firemen, and others were here, trying to help in this operation. Also, it was stated here by a witness that as soon as the two cars collided, a young woman was there in which, as the witness stated must, had been crashed by the cars. Further investigation would still be kept to know the reason behind the accidents. _

As soon as he saw the news, he suddenly closed it. Images of Naruko being the woman that might be crashed in the car crash was more devastating for him. He tried to get rid of those images and tried to call Naruko's phone over and over, but no avail, she wasn't responding. He tried some more but it was still the same.

A few minutes later, he received a call, hoping it was from Naruko, but was a little disappointed that it was not. It was from Shikamaru.

"What?" he suddenly said, trying to keep his cool. He heard a sigh, and is that crying?

"Sasuke, you need to calm yourself, don't you dare do anything else." He said, a little panicked. Now, he was a little curious.

"Why?"

"Just promise me never to freak out, but knowing you, I think not." A tick mark appeared in his forehead., but he calmed himself. "what is it?"

"She;s dead, Sasuke." He dropped the phone and the rain kept on at the background. His eyes were wide as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hearing those words, he thought that his world had ended. A lone tear cascaded down form his face followed by another, and another but he didn't care. He cried silently as Shakamaru's words haunted his mind.

_Naruko's dead, Sasuke. She's dead._

* * *

February 10, 20XX

He looked out of the sky. All of that happened seven years ago. He kept on looking at it, the blue sky reminding him of her eyes. He smiled sadly.

'It's been seven years since then, Naruko. But, how come I cannot make myself move on? Am I still hoping that you're still alive?' he thought.

Ever since she died, he kept himself busy, with their company, until recently that he had inherited it. He's father died two years ago, and his mother followed afterwards. His brother never wanted the company and sticked to travelling and building medical hospitals and martial arts schools wherever he'd go. Sasuke, in the meantime, distanced himself. Everything had never been the same since then.

* * *

A/N: well, that wraps up the prologue, minna! Do you think I should continue it? Care to share your thoughts? Please read and review!


End file.
